The present invention relates to a security bar assembly for a window or door opening in a building.
There is a requirement for security bars to be used in front of windows and doors and particularly in front of storefronts and the like. Such security bars are needed to deter break in attempts into a building. There are various types of security bars and shutters available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,181 (Cohen-Ravid) discloses a security bar assembly that has a plurality of bars extending across an opening. The bars have ends that join to drive chains. The bar ends are connected to chain links that have inserts disposed therein which cooperate with the end portions of the bars to drive the chain. A drive mechanism is disclosed that moves the drive chain such that the bars slide, and therefore cover, the opening.
The present invention provides a security bar assembly for an opening comprising a plurality of bars extending between two channels, the two channels positioned one on opposite faces of the opening, the bars slidable within the channels and having ends of the bars retained in the channels over the opening; the two channels having bar drive chains having adjoining chain links guided within the two channels; each of the bars having a connection at each end to engage in chain links in the drive chains, the engaged chain links spaced apart a predetermined number of chain links in each of the drive chains, and retaining the bars a predetermined distance apart; a drive mechanism for moving the drive chains at substantially the same speed to slide the bars in the channels over the opening, and a storage area adjacent the opening associated with the channels to retain the bars when they are not in place over the opening. Transfer mechanisms are provided for moving the security bars between a stored position and a position in which the bars engage the bar drive chain.
The present invention also provides a method of forming a security bar assembly in an opening including a plurality of security bars, the bars having retained ends extending between two channels on opposing faces of the opening and slidable therein, comprising the steps of moving drive chains in guides within the two channels, the drive chains having adjoining chain links; feeding opposing retained ends of a first bar to engage in first chain links of the drive chains so the first bar slides across the opening; feeding a second bar to engage in second chain links spaced a predetermined number of chain links from the first chain links, and continuing moving the drive chains and engaging further bars in further chain links spaced the predetermined number of chain links apart until the security bar assembly covers the opening.
There is also provided in the present invention a method of forming a security bar assembly in an opening including a plurality of security bars having retained ends engaged in chain links of drive chains guided in two channels on opposite faces of the opening and slidable therein, comprising the steps of moving the drive chains in guides within the two channels until a first bar having ends engaged in first chain links of the drive chains slides across the opening; continuing moving the drive chains in the guides until a second bar having ends engaged in second chain links of the drive chains slides across the opening, and further moving the drive chains with further bars engaged in further chain links until the security bar assembly covers the opening.